Going After Eden
by hphglover
Summary: When the situation forces two lovers apart, it's in the hands of their loyal friends to bring them back together. Femslash. Complete!
1. Ch 1 Only an Ocean Away

A/N: I was going through my files today and realized I never posted this here. It's a 4 chapter fic that I had posted on my journal at LJ. Each chapter is based on a Sarah Brightman song and on my journal, a video of each song goes with each chapter. The idea was for readers to listen to the song as they read to get the full experience. Since the songs inspired the fic, it seems to work better that way. At the beginning of each chapter there is a piece of the song that inspired it, but this is not a song-fic.

I am currently working on two other F/H fics, but I won't post those until they are completely finished. I'd say I'm about halfway through with each already.

Hope you enjoy this one in the mean time. If you do, drop me a note telling me what you think. It's a bit of a departure from my usual romance filled work, but it just had to be written this way.

Thanks for reading!

_**GOING AFTER EDEN**_

_**Chapter 1: Hermione - Only an Ocean Away**_

_Was there a moment when I felt no pain.  
I want to feel it in my life again.  
Let it be over now.  
Oh Oh over now.  
'Cause I remember all the days and nights  
We used to walk the streets of neon lights  
Oh I want you here with me.  
Oh be here with me._

There's an ocean between us.  
You know where to find me.  
You reach out and touch me.  
I feel you in my own heart.  
More than a lifetime  
Still goes on forever.  
But it helps to remember  
You're only an ocean away.

0-0

Have you ever been in love? The all-consuming kind? The forever kind?

I have. Unbelievable, I know. Me, Hermione Jane Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, in love. But like all things in my life, it happened at a very inopportune time and now I'm paying the price of letting go of my emotions. My heart is shattered into a million, irreparable pieces.

I told myself over and over that it wasn't smart to fall for someone so high above me. That it made no sense that someone like _her_ could possibly be interested in plain old _me_. I mean, what did I have going for myself other than professional success? I was still as plain as I was in school, I still had a mass of unruly curls, and I was as reserved as ever. I shun my celebrity status and mostly kept to myself.

I know what you must be thinking. Fleur Isabelle Delacour was probably above all of us, in more ways than I care to count. And she didn't do it on purpose, either. Fleur was simply larger than life. Not only that, but at the time of our relationship she was very much taken.

An illicit affair. That is where my life had ended up at.

And now? Now I live miles and miles away from her. An entire ocean separates us now. How could I possibly stay in England knowing just how much I still love her? If I couldn't have her, I had to move away so I could find some kind of solace. I decided that for my sanity and that of my closest friends, I needed a change of pace.

New York seemed like the place to be. The one place I could come and lose myself within the millions of people too busy to give me the time of day or to notice me. I still work for the Ministry of Magic. I'm in one of the top floors of the United Nations building as an _ambassador_ from England. The view is amazing and I can stand by the glass and lose myself in the city below.

It doesn't help.

My friends think I'm crazy for doing this. Harry has come to see me three times this past year. Ron sends threatening letter almost monthly. Ginny thinks it's highly stupid as well. Luna I'm sure is just shaking her head wondering what in hell is wrong with me.

I'll be honest and tell you what's wrong with me. I'm heartbroken. I'm lost. I can't get the scent of her skin out of my mind. I can't seem to stop dreaming about her. I still want her as I've never wanted another human being before. There's an ocean between us and I still long for her. I keep wishing she would reach across and touch me.

My affair with Fleur was the worst hidden secret within our tight group of friends, and as unbelievable as it was, everyone was okay with it. And do you want to know why? Because no one had ever seen me as happy as when I was with her.

I've never felt the things she made me feel. Never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. Never loved anyone so much that I thought my heart would burst with the intensity of it. I love Fleur Isabelle with every fiber of my being, every cell in my body, every breath I take. No one will ever be able to take her place in my heart and no one will ever make me feel as if I'm flying with just a kiss.

The breakup was a given. For Merlin's sake, the woman was married. And to my best-friend's brother no less. I was at the damn wedding and witness the happy couple be bonded for life.

What was I thinking, right?

I used to be the smartest witch of my generation. I used to be the one that designed and calculated. I was the go-to girl when something needed to be researched or planned to perfection. No one saw this coming, least of all me. But happen it did and as a result I am left broken.

Where is she, you ask? She is still in England working as one of the best curse breakers Gringotts has ever seen. Bill is good, but Fleur is better. As far as I know she is still married. I don't ask and my friends know better than to mention her to me.

Just hearing her name sends searing pain through my heart. The Cruciatus has nothing on the pain I feel day after day. I eat to sustain myself, but I can barely taste the food. I sleep thanks to dreamless potions. I work from the time the sun comes up to the time the sun goes down, weekends included. Being my own boss affords me these little luxuries.

I don't know if I'll ever heal. I don't know if it's possible to love again. I've lost all my hope.

What do I want? Her. I want Fleur back even when I know it's not going to happen. I don't remember a day when I didn't feel the pain I do now. I still cry myself to sleep some nights and it's been a year already. I don't see an end to the pain or suffering. No one can compare to her so I don't even want to try.

Why kiss someone else when I have the feel of her lips forever printed on mine? Why make love to someone else when she's the only one that knows how to play my body like a violin?

I keep wishing she'll break up with him and come find me. It's so selfish of me, I know, but I won't deny wanting that more than anything. I left because I love her. She would never break a promise she made to Bill. He loved her and apparently she loved him. Why else would she stay with him? I could see that our relationship was making her miserable.

All the lies were catching up with us. I couldn't ask my friends to cover for us anymore. Ginny and Ron went far and beyond their call of duty when they sided with me instead of their own flesh and blood. Did they know something I didn't? I've no idea. I just know I had their support.

We were happiest when Bill went away on a business related trip. She would sleep at my place every night. I swear one of my pillows still carries the scent of her golden tresses. So what if I charmed it to stay that way? I've become a masochist it seems, but it's all I have left of her.

That and the gold chain that hangs from my neck. It has a locket with our picture in it. She has one as well, but I imagine she got rid of it. I don't think she's stupid enough to keep such incriminating evidence around. How would she explain it to him?

_Sigh_.

One of these days, I will get better. One of these days the pain will go away. One of these days I will wake up and not have dried tear marks on my cheeks. I will breathe normally and I won't feel like I'm suffocating. I will stop touching the locket and wishing for her company. I won't call out her name when I make myself come. I will feel alive and whole. One of these days I will stop hoping she'll come back for me. One of these days the memories of her will leave my mind. One of these days my heart will heal and I'll be able to love again.

Impossible, I know. But so I keep telling myself.


	2. Ch 2 The Last Words You Said

_**GOING AFTER EDEN**_

_**Chapter 2: Fleur - The Last Words You Said**_

_And when the morning comes,  
My hands still reach out for you.  
Some things remain the same,  
There is nothing I can do.  
I can barely get through the day  
Ever since you went away._

I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever"  
Were your last words to me...

0-0

How someone can survive what I have for the past year is beyond me. Do you know what is like to reach out for the one you love in the morning and come upon someone else? It is heartbreaking and it's what I've been going through for the past year. The one I love, my angel, is no longer with me, but an ocean away. I wake up every morning with my hands reaching out for her soft body only to come up with air.

In her place is my _husband_, a man I used to love, and a man that broke my trust in him. A man that promised to love and take care of me and instead trampled all over my heart. Why am I still with him? We're bonded for life. As if a lifetime of not having her wasn't punishment enough, I have to endure this as well. If there was a way I could be with her, I would have found it by now. She is the one I love, she is the one I long for, she is the one my soul belongs to.

I can barely stand the pain. I can barely get through the day. Her last words to me: _love me now forever_, still bounce against my skull, day in and day out, and drive me mad with longing. I haven't given up hope. Not when her last kiss wasn't goodbye. She is still my reason why and always will be.

Have you ever seen the sun surrendering to the moon in the evening? That moment of twilight when everything is perfect and calm? That is how my heart surrendered anytime she was near me. I belong to her, heart and soul, and no one will ever be able to change that.

Hermione Jane Granger is as perfect as they come. Don't laugh! It's true and I'll prove it to you. I'll accept we're an unlikely pair. Some of our friends used to think she was lucky to have me, but they were all wrong. _ I_ was the lucky one.

Her ink stained fingers gave me so much pleasure I thought I would pass out at times. Her smile could light a room if you were lucky enough to witness it. Her intelligence is beyond any I have ever encountered and she still seeks more knowledge. She is the most genuine person I've ever met, the most caring, the most loving, unassuming and perfect.

She's always been able to put the needs of those she loves ahead of hers. Her dedication to making the lives of others better, her commitment to have equality amongst the different creatures of our world and her tireless campaigning to make the wizarding world a better place are just a few of her accomplishments.

On a personal level, there isn't much she won't do for the ones she loves. I mean, she left me so I could be _happy_. Little did she know that she took my heart with her when she left. Why would I be happy when the one I love is no longer with me?

I ask our friends about her every chance I get. They don't hear from her as often as they would like, but they let me read her letters. They keep threatening to stop giving me the letters if I don't control myself, but I can't help it. Just seeing her elegant script is enough to make me fall apart.

I miss her _so much_.

I miss her laughter. I miss that smile that she had just for me, the one that said she loved me. I miss her warmth at night, her sweet kisses and her loving. I miss talking to her over a cup of coffee before we went our separate ways. I miss her breath caressing the back of my neck, her soft hands moving slowly over my entire body. I miss watching her as she reads, brows furrowed in concentration. I miss watching her sleep peacefully, when her guard is finally down and she resembles an angel.

She has a scar on her chest from that time she was attacked at the Ministry that many don't know about and I have kissed thousands of times. She has three freckles on the outer shell of her left ear, and many across her back. I know, since I've counted them all with my lips. She bites her bottom lip when she is nervous. She hates her toes because they are longish and thin, but I think they are adorable. She takes her coffee with milk and sugar, but on the strong side. Her lower back is very ticklish, as well as the back of her knees. And her hair, that glorious mass of unruly curls, is the softest thing you've ever touched. I think it gives her character!

I still don't know how it happened.

At first, we could hardly stand each other but time and war helped to ease that dislike. Then we collaborated several times with work, built a friendship, and then love bloomed. One night, as I walked her home after meeting for something work related, I kissed her. I don't know what came over me. I just looked at her, got lost in her incredible eyes, and kissed her before I even realized it was happening.

It was the most amazing, awkward, hurried, and clumsy kiss of my life and still one of my favorites. I was afraid to talk to her for days after it happened, but you know Hermione. She wouldn't leave it alone. She came to see me a week later and demanded an explanation, and I did give it to her, in the form of another toe-curling kiss.

From there on we were together any time we could. Our friends found out mostly by being observant and my constant need to touch her anytime she was near. I thought I was being careful and discreet, but in the months that ensued, our closest friends questioned us about it. Denial was easy at first, but our actions declared it different and we finally accepted our hidden romance to them.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were the only ones that knew and they were good about keeping the secret. Because I am bonded to Bill, I've never told anyone he was being unfaithful to me from the beginning of our marriage. I have a feeling they all knew or suspected since they were all supportive of my relationship with Hermione and never questioned it or threw accusations in our faces.

Why haven't I told anyone about his infidelities? Because even if I do, I have to stay married to him and because I'm embarrassed. I don't want my loved ones to suffer because my marriage is a sham. At least I was able to make sure no children were conceived. Bill doesn't know it, but I take a contraceptive charm every month. He just thinks we haven't been lucky yet. The fool actually thinks being married to me and having a woman on the side is perfectly _normal_.

If I could, if there was any way I could break the marriage, I would. In an instant. And do you know what I would do next? I would cross that big ocean and bring my love back with me. I would marry her instead. I would love to spend the rest of my life at her side, have children with her, grow old getting lost in her amazing eyes.

_Sigh._

I will find a way to make this better. A year apart has only taught me one thing: my life is meaningless without her. And the last words she said to me, _love me now forever_, those give me hope for the future. Hope that she will also love me now and forever.

I've had enough and I'm going to get her back one way or another. I love her too much.

I will love her _forever_.

0-0

A/N: Hope you liked this one as well. To those that took the time to review, my heartfelt thanks. Only two more chapters to go!


	3. Ch 3 Deliver Me

_A/N: This hasn't been by any means a fluffy story, but a resolution will be given in the next couple of chapters. While it's a departure from my usual fluffy stories, it had to be written this way for it to work the way I wanted it to. As always, many thanks to those that take the time to read and review. I hope you enjoy this one as well._

_**GOING AFTER EDEN**_

_**Chapter 3: Friends - Deliver Me**_

_All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through._

Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.

0-0

A knock on the door alerted Harry to his visitors. He had been expecting them for the last little while, ever since he had called an emergency meeting at his flat. He had news he needed to share and he wasn't sure how they would react.

Luna came first, followed closely by Ginny, and then Ron arrived a few minutes later. They all gathered in his living room and the first thing they noticed was the open bottle of Fire Whiskey on the table and the parchments thrown around. There were also pictures. Lots of them.

Luna grabbed one of the moving photos and gasped. "That cheating bastard!"

Ginny leaned closer to her and her eyes widened. "I knew it! I just had this awful feeling he was cheating on her and she didn't tell us."

Ron was the last to look at the photos and Harry waited while he poured himself another shot of the amber liquid. The satisfying burn down his throat eased his anger a fragment, but not enough. He wanted to tear Bill Weasley apart limb by limb.

"Bloody hell, mate! Where did you get these?"

"I've had my suspicions that Bill was being unfaithful for some time. Fleur also made comments here and there that made me think she also knew. So I hired a private investigator and he's been following Bill around for the past three months or so. I have so much evidence against his arse that it would blow your mind."

"What do we do now? Hell, he's our brother, but he's been acting like a wanker," Ginny said.

"I had someone I trust at the ministry do some research for me and with the evidence I have, if Fleur wants to, she can be granted a quick divorce."

"That's brilliant! It would also mean Hermione would come back and they could finally be together," Luna exclaimed.

"That is why I gathered all of you here. I need help putting all of this together so I can give it to Fleur. Armed with the right ammunition, she can make a wise decision. We all know how much they are both suffering. Hell, if Hermione would stop lying in her letters and saying she was fine, I wouldn't be doing this. I know she's miserable and she's not good at hiding it. She's wasting away in that big city, has no close friends, and thinks she's fooling all of us. She _must_ be getting daft if she thinks we're buying any of her reassurances to the contrary."

"I agree with you, Harry, and we should put this together and have Fleur come over tonight. We can all be here to deal with it," Ginny suggested.

"I was actually hoping you and Luna could do it so Ron and I could take a portkey to New York and check on Hermione. I haven't seen her in several months. I want to ask her a few questions before I give any of these documents to Fleur."

"Why is that, mate?"

"I don't want to make a mistake here. If Hermione has moved on, then we'll figure something else out. I don't want to give Fleur false hope, either."

"I think we all know Hermione pretty well and she is still very much in love with Fleur. The fact that she doesn't even mention her at all is proof enough," Luna told them.

"Luna's right, you know," Ginny added. "If Hermione wasn't in love with Fleur, she would mention her at some point but she completely ignores the subject. If any of us makes the mistake of mentioning her, Hermione clams up and changes the subject right away. Talk about denial of one's feelings!"

"And then they wonder why I'm rubbish when it comes to women!" Ron exclaimed while scratching his head. "You are a complicated lot, that's what it is."

After sharing a laugh, Harry and Ron took the portkey to New York and left Ginny and Luna organizing all the information Harry had gathered.

0-0

The knock on the door so late that night surprised Hermione. She had been sitting by the fireplace, reading a book, before going to bed. It was close to eleven at night and no one ever visited her place.

Her eyebrows rose when she looked through the peep hole on the door and saw her two best-friends standing there. She suppressed a laugh when she saw Ron making faces and Harry smacking his arm. She was glad some things would never change.

She opened the door with a small smile on her lovely face. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Tell us first if it's a good surprise or a bad one so we know to come in or run for the hills," Ron joked as he moved closer and hugged the lights out of her.

She returned the hug enthusiastically and her smile grew. "It's a very good surprise."

"See, sissy, I told you she wouldn't kill us," Harry smirked and hugged her himself. "How the hell are you, love?"

"I'm doing alright. Just a little tired."

"Tell us something we don't know."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You know how busy work keeps me."

"Yeah, we know how you try to kill yourself with work so you don't have to think about a certain someone back home," Ron stated with a serious face.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't start."

Harry took her hand and led her to the sofa. He sat sideways so he could look at her. He caressed her fingers with his thumb, staring at their hands intently for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

Ron took the time to sit on her other side and his hand played absently with her curls. Hermione, noticing the way they seemed to be comforting her, panicked. Her free hand came up to clutch at her throat.

"Oh, God, no! Did something bad happen to her?"

"No!" Harry told her quickly and locked eyes with her. "She's physically fine. Well, almost."

"She's lost a lot of weight this past year and has dark circles under her eyes most times, but other than that, she's not sick," Ron added.

"Then what is this about? I know this isn't a regular visit."

"Hermione," Harry started carefully. "I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me. It's important, love."

Hermione, seeing his most serious face, simply nodded.

"If there was any chance, _any chance at all_, that you could be back with Fleur, would you do it? Do you love her enough to try again?"

Hermione just looked at him as her chest tightened and a lump formed in her throat. How was she supposed to deny what her heart desired most? How was she supposed to pretend that she had moved on and forgotten what it was like to love and be loved by Fleur. _Her_ Fleur.

"Hermione, we might have found a way for Fleur to get out of her marriage to my lousy brother. If it works, if we can make it happen, would you come back to us? Would you be willing to come back to _her_?"

"God, yes," she managed to choke out.

She lost it then.

She was unable to stop the sob that seemed to escape from the deepest corner of her tortured soul. She fell back against her best friends, crying openly in front on them for the first time. Sobs wracked her small body as she cried for all they had lost, for all the time they had been apart, for the pain of losing half of herself. Hermione cried for endless minutes while Harry and Ron held on to her and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. It was impossible not to shed a tear or two when they saw their friend in such pain, so they cried with her. There really was nothing to say, so they just held and comforted her until she was spent.

And when she was done, they simply held her in silence, little tremors still shaking her body every now and then. Harry kissed her forehead and carried her to her room. As they tucked her into bed, she smiled sadly at them and whispered her thanks.

"I will fix this for you," Harry promised as he kissed her cheek one more time.

"Hermione, we're going to come back and get you soon. As soon as this is fixed, we'll bring you back home," Ron promised as well.

She simply nodded and fell asleep while they watched over her.

0-0

"I can't believe this!" Ginny exclaimed in anger. "Fleur could have left Bill a long time ago if she had known this. How sneaky of the ministry to hide such important information from the wizarding world."

"This isn't the first time the ministry acts improperly, so let's not dwell on that too much. I also think we need to go see Fleur ourselves. Harry and Ron have been gone for a couple of hours and something tells me they might not be back for a while longer."

"Yeah, I imagine Hermione probably fell apart at the news. Do we have everything?"

"We do. Let's go see Fleur at her office. I'm sure she's still there."

0-0

"Madame Delacour, you have some visitors," a goblin said from the door.

Fleur looked up from the parchment where she had been scribbling furiously with an impatient sigh. "I'm busy right now, Ellisin. Who is it?"

"Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood, Madame."

"Oh, send zem in, but give me a couple of minutes to put my zings away."

"Yes, Madame."

Fleur rolled the parchments back up and put them away. She was just finishing clearing her desk when there was a light rap at the door.

"Come on in," she called out as she walked towards the door. When her friends walked in, she greeted them with kisses on their cheeks. "Zis is an unexpected visit."

"Well, we have something to talk to you about, Fleur, and it's very important," Luna said with a serious face.

Fleur frowned when she saw the look. "Alright. What is it?"

"I think you better sit down, Fleur," Ginny told her.

"Mon Dieu! What is ze matter?"

"It has to do with your marriage to Bill, a way we think we can get it annulled and Hermione," Luna said, direct and to the point.

Fleur's eyes widened in amazement. "Tell me everything at once! If zere is any way I can get my 'Ermione back I want it to know about it."

0-0

When they were done talking to Fleur and giving her the information, they headed back to Harry's place. About an hour later, Harry and Ron came back, looking exhausted and tense.

"What happened?" Ginny asked the minute she spotted them.

"We told her and she fell apart. We waited all this time to make sure she was asleep before we left."

"What do you mean she fell apart?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I just think Hermione finally let go of the pain and sorrow she had been bottling up for the past year. She's cried some, but never let go completely," Harry explained in a sad voice. "I just want her to be happy."

"And she will be, Harry. Luna and I went to see Fleur and she knows everything. We didn't want to wait until you got back to tell her. We gave her everything you had and she is going to go see dad first thing in the morning at the ministry."

"Dad? Why him?"

"Because she wants to tell him before she does anything that could potentially hurt mum. And she wants to go see Bill with him as well, so he doesn't have a chance to try and work his way around it."

"It's going to take about a week to fix this mess, but once she has everything resolved, she told us she's going to go get Hermione back," Luna finished.

"Then I'm glad I hired that detective. Hermione is finally going to be with the one she loves."

"You're a great friend to do this for her, Harry," Luna told him with a smile.

"Well, Luna, Hermione has always taken care of me and Ron. It's about time we did something for her."

"I agree with you, mate. I know Bill is our brother, but he fucked up when he cheated on Fleur and from the looks of those pictures, it's been going on for a while. I swear that woman even looks pregnant!"

"Now that you mention it, Luna and I were talking about it and think the same thing."

"So this will be easier than we all think if that's the case," Harry said with a satisfied smile. "I'm sorry, Ginny and Ron, I know he's your brother, but he's in the way of Hermione's happiness. If he was a good man and loved Fleur truly, I wouldn't have done this, but to me, Hermione comes first."

Ron patted his back. "Don't worry, mate. It's not the first time one of my brothers acts like a prat. I mean, take Percy for instance. What a loser!"

After sharing a laugh, they started making plans for Hermione's homecoming.

0-0


	4. Ch 4 Pasion

_A/N: Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading._

_**GOING AFTER EDEN**_

_**Chapter 4: Fleur and Hermione - Pasión**_

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad  
La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Mas allá dónde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de tí la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad

(Translation)

Passion, is like an anxious wind

That becomes freedom

It is knowledge that someone else lives

Wishing to find you

It is to travel without fear between stars and immensity

Is to cross the fire, to walk on water

To turn a dream into reality

Passion is that one immense force

That moves all of creation

It is knowledge that somebody is waiting for you

Beyond where the sun is hidden

It's to erase forever from you the word solitude

Its two souls that are united thus arriving at eternity

0-0

It's been such a bad week for me, you have no idea. Ever since Ron and Harry came to see me I've been a bundle of tight nerves. I keep expecting Fleur to show up any minute, but I know she might not. For all I know, she won't want to divorce Bill. I mean, she's been married all this time and I'm sure she must have known about the infidelities all along and never mentioned anything. I've even wondered if she started the affair with me just to get back at him. It's entirely possible and it breaks my heart just to think that is the reason.

I know I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. Why hasn't she called at least? Or even a letter would be nice. I love her so much I would wait as long as I needed to in order to spend the rest of my life at her side. I haven't cried anymore, but not knowing is killing me. I didn't even go to work this morning, a first for me. I can't concentrate at all. I decided to go to Central Park and work off my anxiety walking around. My magic is out of control and I'm afraid of tearing my place apart if I don't find some inner peace.

There are kids playing close by and I can only think of what it would be like to raise a family with the woman I love. I don't know what will become of me if she chooses to stay with him. I know people don't really die of broken hearts, but there is just so much suffering a person can take and I'm close to snapping.

Passion and love like ours is hard to come by, and when you're lucky enough to find it, you have to do everything in your power to make sure it stays that way. I'm going to give her a few more days and then I might go see her. Or at least write her. I can't go on like this. I can't go on loving her not knowing if she loves me back. I have to know either way. I have to know if she wants me to wait for her or if I have to move on with my life.

_Oh, Fleur, I miss you so much, my darling._

Damn stupid tears, here they come again.

_Sigh._

0-0

"Madame Delacour, Mr. Arthur Weasley is here to see you."

"Please, send 'im in right away."

"Yes, Madame."

"Zank you, Ellisin. Make sure no one interrupts us and clear ze rest of my week. I might be leaving for a few days if 'e 'as good news for me."

"I will do as you ask, Madame."

A moment later, Arthur walked into the office and Fleur greeted him warmly.

"I have all of the papers you need right here, dear. You are a free woman as of this morning."

"Oh, Arthur, zank you so much! You 'ave no idea what zis means to me."

"I think I do, actually. Bill has shamed my family and as much as it saddens me to lose you as a daughter-in-law, I know you deserve to be happy."

"I don't want to break my family ties to any of you because of what 'appened with Bill."

"We don't expect that, either, my dear. Molly and I talked about it and you're welcome in our home any time you want."

"Even if I 'ave someone else in my life?"

"Especially then. Hermione is like a daughter to us, so in reality, we wouldn't lose you as a daughter-in-law after all." At Fleur's look of astonishment, Arthur smiled and patted her cheek lovingly. "I've known about that for a long time, my dear, and I know how much you've both suffered since she left. I might not say much, but I'm a very observant man and I know more than people give me credit for."

"You knew about _everything_, including Bill's affairs?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I talked to him several times about that, but he ignored me. When you started your relationship with Hermione, I knew you were at the end of your rope. You hid his infidelities well for several years, so when you did the same back, I didn't say anything. I'm not saying I approve of cheating, but in this case, I could see why it happened. Hermione makes you happiest, and that is why I made sure this divorce was granted quickly. He is my son, and I love him, but he is wrong. I wish you and Hermione happiness and success."

"Zank you so much, Arthur. It means a lot to me to 'ear zat. I'm sorry if I caused you or your family any pain. I never meant to."

"We know, Fleur, and its okay. Go and bring our girl back to us, you hear? She's been away far too long and she needs to come back home."

"Believe me, Arthur, no one knows zat more zan me. I'll leave as soon as I can get a portkey to ze States. I 'ave my bags packed and ready to go."

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing I thought of that already." He handed Fleur a red rose he pulled from his robes. "It leaves in one hour."

Fleur threw herself at him, tears falling down her cheeks in gratefulness, and hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget zis, Arthur. From ze bottom of my 'eart, merci!"

0-0

Hermione walked into her apartment later that evening. Walking had done her good, but she was still sad. She walked over to her desk and sat down warily. After, she pulled out some fresh parchment and her ink bottle. Taking a deep breath, she dipped the tip of her quill in the bottle and started writing and reading along.

_Dearest Fleur,_

_I know it's been a long time since you've heard from me. How are you?_

0-0

"Now zat I'm near you, I can finally say I'm fine."

Hermione twirled around so fast she almost fell off her chair. There, standing in the middle of her living room, red rose in hand, was the love of her life.

"_Fleur?_" she managed to whisper.

"Yes, mon amour, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

Fleur looked at her strangely. "I came to get you back, of course."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Don't joke about that, love. I don't think I could stand it if it wasn't true. Have you any idea how much I have missed you all this time?"

Fleur walked over to her and ran the tip of the flower over Hermione's trembling lips. "I would never be so cruel as to do zat. Je t'aime, 'Ermione Jane Granger, and if you'll 'ave me back, I want to spend ze rest of my life showing you just 'ow much you mean to me."

"Oh, Fleur," Hermione managed to say before her tears fell and she slumped back down on the chair.

Fleur kneeled in front of her and ran her fingers softly under the brunette's eyes. "No more tears! From 'ere on out we will be 'appy again. We are going to spend ze rest of our lives together. Tell me you feel ze same way, please. I don't know 'ow I can go on without you in my life. A year was bad enough. I've never endured such torture."

Hermione stretched her trembling hand and grabbed the locket around Fleur's neck. "You kept this," she whispered.

"I've never taken it off, mon tresor, it was all I 'ad left of you."

Hermione cupped Fleur's face and leaned down to kiss her. A sob broke free from her chest as their lips touched and she leaned her forehead against Fleur's.

"I've missed your lips so bloody much, you have no idea. I love you with all my heart and soul, sweetheart, and now that I have you back in my life, I'll never let you go again. I'll never walk away."

"You 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy zat makes me," Fleur said with a relieved chuckle. "Now, zat I'm finally a free woman, I want to marry you."

Hermione leaned back, eyes widened in surprise. "You do? Love, you just got out of a marriage."

"I should 'ave broken my marriage to Bill ze minute I found out 'e was cheating on me, but I didn't zink it was possible. You're ze love of my life, 'Ermione, my other 'alf. I cannot live another single day without you. Say you'll marry me and be mine forever," Fleur pleaded.

"God, yes! I want nothing more than to be at your side, loving you, for the rest of time."

"Will you come back to England with me?"

"Of course, my love. I just need about a week to get everything settled here and then I can join you."

"I'll be 'ere. I took a week off so I could come and convince you to take me back. I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

Hermione cupped Fleur's face tenderly again. "Did you not know I would take you back in an instant?"

"I didn't want to get my 'opes up."

"Hmm, silly girl," Hermione said before she closed the distance between their lips and kissed her with all the pent up passion inside of her soul.

She didn't stop kissing or touching Fleur for the rest of the evening and long into the night. Fleur, of course, had no complaints about that. Their passion was once again unleashed and nothing or no one would be able to contain it ever again.

0-0

That was five years ago today. We've been married for four and have the most beautiful and mischievous little girl. Her name is Nathalie and she has her mother's beautiful blonde hair and my eyes. She's our angel, what we live for, the light of our eyes. Our love is stronger than ever, we have the most amazing extended family, and the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

Bill finally found the balls to apologize to Fleur last year. She just slapped the hell out of him and walked away. She did it so royally, so brilliantly, that just about every guest gathered there had to laugh or cheer her on. Even Mrs. Weasley had to cough to cover her chuckle. Me, I was so turned on I showed her when we got back to our place that night!

We were there for Ginny and Luna's wedding. Yeah, they had apparently been together since school and no one suspected a thing. Harry and Ron are still single but we're all betting that one of these days they'll come out of the closet as well and accept they love each other madly.

Who would have thought Hogwarts had such a big closet, eh?

Anyways, I have to get back to my girls, the loves of my life. I can't seem to function well without one of them near me at all times. What you should take away from our story? Love and passion, the forever kind, do exist. Our little family is proof of that. Love can be capricious and sometimes it takes longer to find you, but it will, and when it does, you better embrace it like we did.

Au revoir!

0-0


End file.
